


Only me

by Seawitchkaraoke



Series: My poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Idk what to tag this tbh, Like, Poetry, Self-Reflection, but it's pretty vague, cw abuse, cw for some dark themes i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seawitchkaraoke/pseuds/Seawitchkaraoke
Summary: We rely on many people but in the end there's only one person you can't run away from
Series: My poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969648
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Only me

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this poem a while ago and I've decided to put all (or most) of my poems on ao3 to have them in one place

What trips me up on every song  
even though I sing along  
it‘s always about someone else

your parents who hurt you  
your partner who abused you,  
that someone who betrayed you, branded and bruised you

But i‘ve got only me to blame

your lover who loved you  
your friend who forgave you  
that someone who held you, hugged you and healed you 

But I‘m the reason I‘m still sane

I‘m the one who hurt me   
I‘m the one who lost me  
I‘m the one that tore me down

I‘m the one that saves me,   
I‘m the one that loves me  
I‘m the one who wears the crown

Only I can break me apart  
Only I can repair my heart  
This war only has one casualty

keep your friends close  
keep your enemies closer  
don‘t lose sight of your family

But the only one,  
I always gotta live with  
cannot push away  
is me.


End file.
